This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 60/164,335 and 60/164,336 filed on Nov. 9, 1999, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of site-to-site atmospheric windband optical communication systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a full-duplex (i.e., simultaneous transmit and receive) laser communication system for point-to-point communications through the atmosphere.
Wideband (high-speed) data transfer at rates in excess of 1.5 Mbps may be relatively expensive for dedicated bandwidth (e.g., leased lines) transmission over the existing telecommunications infrastructure. Over modest ranges where an unobstructed line-of-sight exists a laser communication link may provide an alternative means for obtaining dedicated bandwidth transmission at high data rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave line-of-sight systems are known in the art. However, the majority of such systems on the market are not capable of the desired data rates in excess of 1.5 Mbps (e.g., 10, 45, and 155 Mbps). Microwave systems also require FCC licensing, and are susceptible to terrain and building, reflections, typically requiring tall towers which add significantly to the expense.